You Got Me Like A Weirdo
by kim kyuna
Summary: Siapa yang sebenarnya stalker diantara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin? /KYUMIN/BL/Another Drabble/Typos/No edit. review ya?


**Kim Kyuna, present**

**Another drabble of**

**Lee Sungmin and Cho Kyuhyun**

**You Got Me Like A Weirdo**

**...**

**...**

**(mature content)**

**...**

Masa bodo dengan semua yang orang lain bilang dengan jatuh cinta. ini lebih tepat seperti perangkap. Cho Kyuhyun sialan, apa yang dia masukkan dalam minumanku? mengapa aku seperti stalker? setiap hari memandangnya ketika dia berjalan, makan, minum, bahkan aku hampir mengikutinya ke toilet.

Dia selalu tersenyum kepada orang lain, tertawa seperti orang bodoh bersama teman-temannya, serius membaca buku ketika semua temannya menonton film porno di kelas bahkan menerima begitu saja semua permintaan teman-temannya untuk mengerjakan tugas. makhluk seperti apa dia? apa dia alien?

Dia juga baik kepada semua yeoja dan jika bicara soal itu aku tidak tahu harus apa. Otak lambanku ini memproses dengan begitu salah dan bodohnya ini menyedihkan. Aku menyukainya. menyukai namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu, yang menolongku kemarin. yang dengan senyumnya membawakan buku-buku ku sampai ke kelas. ini menyebalkan. playboy sepertiku tidak mungkin menyukai namja seperti dia.

Oh tidak, dia berjalan ke arahku. bagaimana ini? ya Tuhan, aku seperti perawan saja sih. mengapa salah tingkah begini.

"Sunbaenim, bagaimana kakimu? Ah, josonghamnida.. aku Cho Kyuhyun yang kemarin.."

"Aku tahu, sudah baikan dan terima kasih"

Bodoh. Lee Sungmin bodoh.

mengapa kau ucapkan kata itu dengan intonasi 'cepat pergi atau aku akan membunuhmu!'

dia tersenyum lagi. kurasa dia memang alien.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, aku ingin memberimu ini.."

Dia mengeluarkan sebotol obat dan beberapa lembar plester dari dalam tasnya. Aku menerimanya dengan ragu, dia masih tersenyum lagi-lagi seperti orang bodoh aku terpesona.

"Itu obat yang sering kuminum, kebetulan Appa ku adalah seorang dokter dan aku.."

"Baiklah, terima kasih dan tidak perlu repot-repot" potongku lagi. dia sedikit malu lalu menggaruk kepalanya salah tingkah.

"Sunbae, jika tidak keberatan apa kau mau datang di acara ulang tahunku nanti malam?"

Apa ini?

"Eh? untuk apa? kita bahkan tidak saling mengenal" selorohku begitu saja. dia menunduk tapi kemudian tersenyum lagi

"Josonghamnida, aku hanya ingin kau datang. pasti sangat menyenangkan. aku sudah lama ingin berkenalan dengan Sungmin Sunbae"

benarkah? benarkah dia sudah lama ingin mengenalku? Aku lupa kalau aku cukup terkenal di sini, tapi apa dia tidak tahu aku terkenal sebagai seorang playboy? yang bahkan banyak menghancurkan banyak hubungan orang lain.

Tidak salah? atau dia sengaja ingin memojokkanku?

"Jika Sunbae keberatan tidak apa-apa, terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk bicara denganku"

"Jam berapa pestamu bocah?" tanyaku asal, bisa ditebak. kini aku yang seharusnya kegirangan. perasaan aneh ini hampir saja membuat wajahku memerah. brengsek sekali.

"Jam tujuh malam, apa aku harus menjemput Sunbae?"

"Kau kira aku anak kecil? Jemput saja kekasihmu"

Eh? Pabbo, mengapa aku berkata begitu dan dia mengangguk. apa dia sungguhan punya kekasih? lalu bagaimana denganku?

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa Sunbae"

dia melambaikan tangan sambil pergi. Aku hanya menatapnya ragu sebelum kemudian aku menatap ke arah sebotol obat herbal juga plester yang diberikannya padaku. Entah mengapa, aku bahagia. ini lebih dari sekedar menjadi orang ketiga dalam hubungan orang lain dan menghancurkannya.

.

.

.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan ragu. Ballroom hotel ini begitu besar. kurasa Cho Kyuhyun adalah anak orang kaya. Aku banyak mendengar dari berbagai orang di sekolah. selain akselerasi, jenius, dia juga kaya raya. Ayahnya adalah seorang dokter yang mempunyai warisan banyak dari kakeknya, Ibunya adalah seorang designer cantik. apalagi? dia anak tunggal yang beruntung. Sudah ada banyak orang berdatangan di sana. aku juga bisa melihat Cho Kyuhyun, ah dia sangat tampan. Stop. malam ini aku hanya ingin bersikap sewajarnya saja. aku tidak ingin dia tahu kalau wajahku sering memerah memikirkannya, hanya dengan mengingat senyumannya.

Sebentar, siapa yeoja yang menggandeng tangannya itu? Ah ya, dia sudah punya kekasih. ucapanku ternyata memang benar. Dia harus menjemput kekasihnya.

Lalu bagaimana denganku?

"Lee Sungmin?"

Aku menoleh ketika seseorang menepuk bahuku. Ah, orang ini..

"Oh, kau.." jawabku malas. dia adalah teman seangkatanku. panggil saja dia si buruk rupa. aku membencinya.

"Kau diundang?"

"Menurutmu?" jawabku sebal.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Cho Kyuhyun mengenalmu. Kau bawa kartu undangan?"

"Jangan macam-macam denganku" ancamku. aku tidak main-main. Aku bisa menendang bokongnya di sini kalau aku mau.

"Hohoho, sangat arogan. Apa kau sedang mencoba mendekati Cho Kyuhyun? Apa dia targetmu selanjutnya?

"Ya! Jangan menguji kesabaranku!"

"Cho Kyuhyun itu tidak sepertimu, dia mempunyai popularitas yang berbeda denganmu. jangan ajak dia untuk mengikuti jejakmu apalagi mengotori namanya dengan marga ibumu yang pelacur itu"

BUAGH!

Sudah cukup.

Ah ya, semua orang menatapku sekarang. menatap dengan penuh jijik kepadaku, bahkan Cho Kyuhyun juga menatapku. si buruk rupa jatuh tersungkur setelah aku meninju wajahnya. dia memang pantas mendapatkannya kurasa.

Aku berlari dengan kencang keluar Ballroom. Aku benci. seharusnya aku tidak datang ke tempat ini. Seharusnya aku tidak perlu mengiyakan ajakan Cho Kyuhyun. mengapa akhir-akhir ini aku seperti orang aneh. Aku kehilangan Lee Sungmin yang ada di dalam diriku.

"Sungmin Sunbae.."

Seseorang menarik tanganku. Bingo! Namja Cho alien itu. kelihatannya aku akan dihina dua kali malam ini.

"Mengapa kau pergi?"

Apa dia bodoh?

"Lalu apa maumu? kau ingin aku tetap di sana dan dihina? itu tujuanmu mengundangku datang?"

"Maksud Sunbae apa?"

"Kau mengundangku datang hanya untuk mempermalukan aku bukan? sialan kau Cho! kau berhasil!

"Sunbae, dengarkan aku.." katanya sambil menarik lenganku. rasanya aku ingin meledak.

"Aku ingin pulang sekarang, lepaskan aku!"

"Dengar aku Lee Sungmin!"

Dia menarik lenganku lagi, dengan kuat hingga aku menubruk tubuhnya. Tatapannya begitu mematikan. sekejap aku kehilangan semua amarahku. Mata itu menatapku begitu dalam.

"Aku mengundangmu karena aku ingin kau datang, aku ingin dekat denganmu, ingin mengenalmu. Aku menyukaimu"

Apalagi? kali ini dia akan mempermalukanku kah?

"Kau bohong, kau tidak mungkin menyukaiku. Namja terkenal sepertimu tidak mungkin menyukaiku, aku hanyalah seorang anak pelacur kau tahu?"

"Aku tahu itu, aku juga tahu kalau kau tidak tahu siapa ayahmu, aku tahu kalau kau bekerja sepulang sekolah, aku tahu kalau kau pergi mengencani banyak pria karena memang kau berfikir itulah image-mu"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu semuanya tentangmu Min, karena sejak awal aku sudah terperangkap dengan tatapanmu" ucapnya dengan lembut. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya, mengelus pipiku dengan lembut, sebelum mengecup bibirku

"Aku mencintaimu Lee Sungmin. malam ini aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada Eomma dan Appa"

"Tapi kau sudah punya kekasih..." jawabku polos. Ah ya, kini dia tersenyum. terbongkar sudah kedokku. Aku menunduk malu. dia mengangkat daguku.

"AKu tahu semuanya, aku tahu siapa orang yang terus menguntitku seperti stalker dan aku sangat bahagia."

"Kau tahu darimana?"

Dia menarikku kepelukannya sebelum menjawab, aku tidak bisa menahan senyumku. Namja ini benar-benar sialan ya?

"Cho Kyuhyun..."

"Selama ini aku menjadi stalkermu bodoh, mana mungkin aku tidak tahu kalau kau juga menjadi stalker untukku." bisiknya di telingaku membuat wajahku memerah

"Satu lagi, yeoja yang kau lihat tadi.. dia kakakku, selama ini semua orang mengira aku anak tunggal. kakakku tinggal di Amerika"

Aku tersenyum lagi. benar-benar seperti yeoja yang baru saja mendapat seorang kekasih. Wajahku pasti memerah dan dia tahu itu.

"Apa kau mencintaiku? mau jadi kekasihku Lee Sungmin?"

"Cho Kyuhyun, aku..."

"Berhentilah mengejar kekasih orang lain dan merusak hubungan mereka, aku berjanji akan memberikan yang lebih dari itu padamu. kebahagiaan"

Inilah saat-saat dimana seseorang terlihat aneh dan bodoh. Saat-saat dimana kau mengiyakan kalau semua kata cinta itu benar, melebihi apa yang akan kau dapatkan nantinya. Untuk namja alien ini aku menyerah.

"Saranghae" ucapku lalu menarik kerah bajunya, menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk merasakan bibirnya yang tebal dan lembut. Aku sudah kalah, aku mencintai namja ini.

.

.

.Satu Bulan Kemudian..

"Cukupphh... Kyuhh.. aku lelah.."

"Aku belum keluar Min.."

"Ahh.. Ahh.. "

Kyuhyun terus menggerakkan tubuhnya yang berada di belakang tubuhku. Baju sekolah kami sudah berantakan tidak tahu arah, rambut Kyuhyun yang acak-acakan, aku yang tersengal dan dihimpit oleh tembok juga tubuh Kyuhyun, belum lagi milik Kyuhyun yang ada di dalam tubuhku, membuatku merasa penuh dan perih bersamaan.

Kyuhyun menjilati daun telingaku, menggigit lalu mnghisap leher ku, hingga bercak keunguan kian bertambah di sana. Kyuhyun memcoba membuat libidoku naik kembali dengan bermain di semua titik sensitifku. Oh ini sudah satu jam, Sudah satu jam lebih bahkan dia bermain dengan tubuhku. Bahkan bercak keunguan semalam belum hilang, kini dia sudah menambahnya lagi. tubuhku yang lemas kembali menegang ketika dia mengocok milikku dengan gerakan erotis. Menarik wajahku dari belakang dan melumat habis bibirku.

"Akhh.." dia bergerak lagi, menggenjot tubuhku dengan keras. Menghantam prostatku dengan begitu tepatnya. Membuat tubuhku melengkung. Aku tidak bisa menahan semua kenikmatan ini.

"Minnhh.. Ohh.. ketat sekali"

"Kyuhh, cepathh.."

Gerakan itu begitu fluktuatif, aku benci hal itu. menghambat kenikmatanku. Kyuhyun sengaja melakukannya untuk kembali menunda klimaksnya. Aku sudah sangat lelah. Dia tidak pernah mau melepas tubuhnya dari tubuhku.

Kini tangannya mengerayangi nipple-ku. Mengusapnya dengan begitu sensual.

"Kyuhh.. kumohon.. aaahhhkkk... aku lelahh"

"Arraseo chagi" bisiknya di telingaku.

"Ohhh... disanahh.. Kyuhyunn"

Akhirnya dia mengehntakkan sekali dengan keras miliknya, bisa kurasakan milikku yang ada dalam genggamannya berdenyut, seperti miliknya yang ada di dalam tubuhku.

"Sungminnnhhh..."

Kami klimaks bersamaan. Cairanku keluar membasahi tangannya, begitu juga cairannya yang memenuhi holeku. Dia membalik tubuhku yang lemas. melumat bibirku yang terbuka dengan lembut.

"Chagi, kita teruskan di Apartemenku ya?" rengeknya dengan manja. Aku hanya bisa menatap dengan lemas

"Kyu, aku ingin tidur. Semalam kau menghajar tubuhku habis-habisan hingga hampir pagi. Tubuhku sakit semua Kyu"

"Itu hukuman untukmu karena kau menerima ajakan namja Choi itu untuk makan di kantin bersama" katanya gusar. Aku tersenyum lalu mengelus pipinya.

"Kami hanya makan Kyu, tidak lebih dari itu"

"Tidak bisa, kau harus makan denganku. Kau tidak boleh melakukan apapun dengan siapapun kecuali denganku"

"Posesif" jawabku sambil bersandar di dadanya. Ruangan kecil yang ada di loteng ini tempatnya setiap hari mencumbuku setiap istirahat atau jika sedang merajuk Kyuhyun akan banyak menghabisi tubuhku juga seperti sekarang ini.

Kau pasti bertanya-tanya, kemana Sungmin yang dulu?

Aku sudah bukan playboy lagi. Sikap Kyuhyun dan semuanya yang dia lakukan untukku perlahan merubahku, bahkan aku tidak bisa berkata kasar lagi padanya. Kurasa aku benar-benar berhenti bersikap seperti pelacur dan menghancurkan hubungan orang lain karena namja alien ini membuatku tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan semua itu. Waktuku habis hanya untuk bercinta dengannya dan bercumbu seharian jika libur sekolah. Dia tidak sebodoh yang kukira dan dia lebih mesum dari teman sekelasku Lee Hyukjae. Dia membaca buku di kala temannya menonton film porno karena dia sudah melihat semua itu sampai bosan. Laknat sekali bukan?

Cup

"Sudah kubilang jangan pernah melamun dan membuka bibirmu seperti itu"

Aku tersenyum.

Kenalkan dia kekasihku, Cho Kyuhyun.

**Fin**

**Terinspirasi dari lagu hari ini, stay by rihanna haha**

**Dan jadi gak nyambung gini drabble-nya **

**Makasi yang udah ikutin kegajean saya selama seminggu ini**

**Hahaha**

**Special for quint_pumpkin, billy, joyer quint, sungyi**

**Good luck for your seminar tomorrow sayang~**

**Kim kyuna**


End file.
